This Hyung Is Mine !
by KaiHun1412
Summary: Kim Sehun namja yang mencintai Kim Jongin hyung nya Sendiri ? Gak bisa bikin summary haha ? KaiHun with KaiLu/? Boys Love Yaoi !


**This Hyung Is Mine**

Cast : KaiHun , KaiLu , KrisLu bisa jadi /?

Genre : Gak Tau lol

Rate : T ._.

Jalan cerita pasaran :'(

* * *

Ketika aku ditanya apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta ? Jawabannya ya ! Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang pun aku sedang jatuh cinta haha. Ketika kau menanyakan ku sedang jatuh cinta kepada siapakah aku ? Apakah aku perlu menjawab nya ? Klo kalian ingin tau eumm aku menyukai hyung ku sendiri yang bernama Kim ok aku tau aku gila menyukai hyung ku sendiri. Padahal hyungku sendiri sudah mempunyai pacar yang benar Xi Luhan. Yap aku akui xi luhan itu cantik imut.

Tapi menurutku lebih cantik atau imutan aku dari pada dia huhhh. Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku harus dilahirkan menjadi adik dari seorang Kim Jongin. Kalo begitu kan aku tidak bisa jadian dengan hyung ku sendiri hueeee. Arghhh aku hampir lupa perkenalkan nama ku Kim Sehun kalian bisa memanggil ku Sehun. Dan hyung ku sendiri bernama Kim Jongin. Apa kalian mengenal dia ? kurasa iya karena hyung ku terkenal di kalangan yeoja dan namja huftttt.

''Brukkkk awwww appo'' ucapku sialan apa apaan aku bermimpi menulis diary seperti itu menjijikkan.

*klek* bunyi pintu

''Hey sehunnie kau kenapa ? hyung mendengar bunyi jatuh disini apakah kau menjatuhkan sesuatu eumm'' Tanya kai sang kaka sambil mengelus ngelus kepala Sehun

''mwoo hyungg aku yang terjatuh bukan aku yang menjatuhkan sesuatu'' aku mempoutkan bibir ku karena kesal dengan hyung tercinta ku ini

''omo apakah ada yang sakit ? disebelah mana ? hyung kira kau menjatuhkan sesuatu biar hyung memarahimu kebetulan eomma sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi biar hyung yang menggantikan eomma memarahimu haha'' kai tertawa sambil membantu sehun bangun dari lantai

Astaga tuhan kenapa aku bisa mempunyai adik seperti Sehun kau lihat tuhan dia begitu imut dan lucu'' ucap kai dalam hati

''apa apaan kau hyungg'' duduk di samping Kai. Sehun melirik malas Kai yang masih tertawa sedangkan Sehun tidak tau apa yang lucu ? ''oh jadi hyung ingin memarahi ku seperti eomma'' Tanya ku. ''yasudah kalo gitu sana hyung keluar sehun malas melihat muka hyung'' ucapku pura pura merajuk.

''astaga sehun hyung mohon jangan merajuk ne'' ucap kai membalikkan badan sehun ke hadapannya ''ayolah hunnie adik yang paling manis imut baik ne ne ne maafkan hyung'' ucap kai memelas mencoba mempertahankan image kenjatanan nya tetapi gagal karena adiknya yang sedang merajuk.

''Ah benarkah aku cantik dan imut hyung'' Tanya ku dengan mata berbinar ''tapi aku ini namja hyung'' ucap ku mempoutkan bibir ku lagi ''dan tapi menurut hyung cantikan aku apa luhan hyung ? hyung kan sering bilang kepada luhan hyung kalo luhan hyung itu cantik dan imut juga'' Tanya sehun kepada kai

''ya cantikkan Luhan lah dari pada mu haha'' jawab kai sambil tertawa lagi

''huh yasudah hyung aku ngambek lagi'' ucapku tidak ingin melihat kearah kai hyung. Kalo dia memanggil ku cantik dan imut supaya aku tidak merajuk lagi ya percuma lah'' ucapku dalam hati

''Omona sehunnie kau merajuk lagi eohhh'' Tanya kai sambil menggelitiki Sehun. ''bagaimana eumm kau ingin merajuk lagi'' Tanya kai masih menggelitik sehun.'' Haha hyung berhenti geli haha hyung berhenti haha aku janji tidak akan merajuk haha hyunggg'' ucap sehun kegelian karena kai terus menggelitiki nya. ''Kau janji'' Tanya kai sambil menggelitiki sehun hingga terjatuh ke kasur.

*cklek* ada yang membuka pintu kamar sehun dan memperhatikan kedua adik kaka yang bisa di bilang akur itu /?

''Kai'' ucap orang itu

''oh eh chagi'' ucap kai kaget melihat siapa yang masuk kekamar Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat orang yang masuk kedalam kamar nya itupun menjauhkan tangan hyungnya itu dari perut nya.

''Eh luhan hyung'' ucap Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur nya menjadi duduk

Orang yang bernama Luhan itupun mendekati Kai dan Sehun. ''aku senang melihat kalian akrab dan akur andai aku bisa mempunyai adik seperti sehun'' ucap luhan tersenyum

''haha chagi tenang saja sebentar lagi sehun akan menjadi adikmu juga kok. Iya kan Sehun'' Tanya Kai tertawa again -_- ''oh iya chagi kapan kau datang kesini eumm kenapa tidak memberitahuku'' Tanya kai mencium kening Luhan yang duduk ditengah tengah Sehun dan Kai.

''aku baru saja datang kesini'' jawab Luhan ''dan ya para pembantu mu mengatakan kau sedang berada di kamar Sehun. Dan ternyata benar kau ada disini bersama sehun bermain gelitik gelitikkan /? '' jawab Luhan menahan tawanya sambil membalas pelukan Kai.

*Ekhem*

Sehun yang melihat hyung nya dan Luhan sedan mengumbar ngumbar kemesraan di hadapan nya pun hanya bisa berdehem melihatnya. Ya jangan ditanya dia memang cemburu melihat mereka berdua

''*ekhem* hyung hyung yang aku sayangi kalau kalian ingin bermesraan jangan disini'' ucap Sehun ''aku jadi mengantuk melihat kalian hoaammm'' ucap Sehun pura – pura menguap.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun tentang bermesraan bersama Kai pun blushing mendengarkannya. '' Kai aku keluar dulu ne'' ucap Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya /?

''ne chagi aku juga akan keluar setelah ini'' ucap kai

Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Sehun dia hanya menahan senyumnya akibat malu mendengar penuturan Sehun.

''omona adikku sekarang sudah besar ne jadi tidak ingin melihat hyungnya sendiri bermesraan dengan pacarnya kkk~'' Kai mencoba membangunkan Sehun dari tidurannya.

''bukan begitu hyung'' ucap Sehun mendengus'' ''Kalian mengganggu ku ya ya ya aku tau kok ibarat bahasa **''Dunia berasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak'' **''ini kan kamar ku hyung jadi aku tidak ingin mengontrak karena kalian berduaan di kamarku'' ucap Sehun polos -_-

Kai yang mendengar penuturan adiknya itu pun hanya terbengong bengong mendengarnya. Ntahlah adiknya yang aneh atau Kai sendiri yang aneh ?.

''hufttt yasudahlah hunnie hyung keluar dulu ne ingin berkencan dengan luhan'' Kai sembari mencium kedua pipi Sehun sebelum keluar.

''ne hyung'' ucap Sehun membalas mencium kedua pipi Kai

Bagi Kai dan Sehun cium pipi antara adik dan kaka itu wajar tapi tidak dengan author cium pipi antara adik kaka itu AAAAAAAAAA KAIHUN MOMENT -_- *abaikan* *lanjut* ya Kai sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai adik nya melebihi apapun.

Sehun yang melihat Kai keluar kamarnya itu pun menghela napasnya. Dia tau dia bodoh mencintai hyung nya sendiri bukan sebagai hyungnya. Dan Sehun sendiri pun terkadang cemburu melihat hyung nya dan Luhan hyung. Apalagi ketika mereka berduaan di kamar /? Sehun takut kalo hyungnya itu sudah tidak perjaka lagi lol.

* * *

*diluar kamar*

''Chagi''

''Kai''

''kenapa ?'' Tanya kai kepada Luhan yang sedang duduk menunduk disebelahnya. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pacarnya itu. Padahal tadi dia baik – baik saja.

''aku masih malu dengan ucapan Sehun tadi Kai'' ucap luhan

''malu kenapa'' ''kau malu karena kita berduaan di hadapan dia eumm'' ucap kai mengerutkan dahi nya ? ''ayolahhh setelah kita lulus SMA mungkin kita langsung menikah. Dan Sehun akan menjadi adik mu juga'' Kai menahan tawanya melihat Luhan berblushing ria /?

''Apa apaan kau ini'' ucap Luhan sembari memukul tangan kai yang ada di pinggang nya. ''Tapi Kai apakah kau begitu dekat dengan Sehun'' Tanya luhan.

''ne dari dulu aku sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Karena dia adikku satu – satunya yang paling ku sayang setelah kau''

''berhentilah menggombal Kai''

''aku tidak menggombal''

''aku tidak percaya''

''aku serius Luhan''

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Hyung nya di luar kamar pun merasa senang karena dia yang paling di sayang hyung ya walaupin hyung nya juga menyayangi Luhan.

''Hunnie''

Sehun yang kaget melihat Kai dan Luhan sudah di depan nya pun bingung harus berbuat apa /?

''eh eh eh hyung'' Ucap sehun kikuk

''sedang apa kau disini sehun'' Kai bingugn melihat sang adik sedang berdiri di depan pintunya.

''euhhh ti ti tidak apa apa kok hyungggg hehe tadi ada kecoa ya kecoa di depan pintu kamar hyung aku mau pukul eh pintu hyung udah kebuka duluan'' ucap Sehun gugup

''kau serius'' sambil mengelus rambut Sehun

''ne'' ''euh hyung kau mau kemana dengan luhan hyung ?''

''ingin berkencan dengan calon kakak ipar mu sebentar lagi hunnie haha''

''apakah akan lama hyung ?" ''aku takut sendirian dirumah huh'' Sehun mempoutkan bibir nya

''bukan kah ada pembantu - pembantu dirumah jadi kau tidak sendiri hunnie''

''masa aku harus ahhhhhhh terserah hyung saja lah''

Sehun yang kesal karena dia sendirian dirumah pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya tidak peduli akan ketukan pintu yang di buat oleh Kai yang bingung melihat tingkah Sehun.

''huftttt knapa sehun''

''sudahlah Kai kita tidak usah kencan saja hari ini mungkin hari ini Sehun sedang dalam mood yang buruk'' ucap Luhan menenangkan Kai yang bingung melihat tingkah Sehun...

''tapiiiii''

''tapi apa Kai''

''apakah kau tidak marah Lu'' Tanyanya

''untuk apa aku marah ? sudahlah tidak apa apa Kai''

''kau memang yang terbaik saranghae''

''nado saranghae Kai'' ucap Luhan memeluk Kai ''yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne''

''ehh knapa terlalu cepat''

''aku takut di cari eomma di rumah Kai kau taukan kalo eomma orangnya terlalu cepat khawatir''

''baiklah.. padahal aku masih merindukanmu''

''haha kita bisa bertemu besok di sekolah kai'' ''yasudah aku pulang dulu kai dahhh sampai kan salam ku kepada Sehun.''

Kai tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tapi dia bingung kenapa sang adik merajuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya. Apa karena dia marah karena dia akan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dirumah ?. Eh tapi bukankah banyak pembantu - pembantu disini tidak mungkin kan di sendiri. Kai menghela napasnya melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang masih belum di buka sang pemiliknya/?.

''hahhhh Hunnie buka pintunya Hunnie ini hyung kenapa kau menyembunyikan dirimu di dalam kamar. Ayooo cepat buka pintunya Kim Sehun''

*ceklek* Pintu terbuka

''Kenapa hyung kau tidak jadi kencan dengan Luhan hyung huh'' Ucap Sehun datar kepada Kai

''tidak jadi karena hyung aku menemani mu disini''

''Tidak usah sana hyung pergi'' ucap Sehun melenggang pergi ingin meninggalkan Kai yang masih di depan pintunya.

''Hunnie''

Kai tiba - tiba menarik tangan adiknya Sehun yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya tapii...

''AAAAAAAAA''

*cup* tanpa sengaja Sehun tergelincir karena Kai menarik tangannya tiba - tiba hingga dia terjatuh dengan posisi Sehun mencium bibir Kai. Mereka berdua pun mencoba mencerna kejadian tersebut hingga..

''ehhh'' ucap Sehun & Kai bersamaan

**TBC **

* * *

Hey annyeong^^ ini ff pertama bikinan aku sama temen aku. Gimana jelek ya ? hehe emang kkk~ biasa orang baru wkwk review ne^^ mohon kritik sama sarannya gimana :) biar bisa lebih di perbaiki Gomawo:)


End file.
